


Is that a cucumber in your pocket, or...?

by Stariceling



Category: Tantei Gakuen Q | Detective Academy Q
Genre: Community: 12daysofxxxmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt at cooking gets a little 'hotter' than Hongou might have anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that a cucumber in your pocket, or...?

**Author's Note:**

> Already established relationship for Hongou/Kinta. I'm not quite sure how they get there. A bit of headcanon: I'm convinced Hongou can obviously cook pretty well. Kinta, though he is independent and lives by himself, relies too much on instant food. So I can see Hongou deciding he needs to give Kinta instruction in that too.

"You can slice those up for the salad."

Kinta gave the neat pile of vegetables on the counter a dubious look. He knew Hongou was a good cook, so he had jumped on the offer to come up for dinner. He hadn't realized he was expected to help cook.

He never knew what to expect from Hongou. Maybe it was the difference in age and experience, but Kinta was inclined to think the main problem was Hongou being so silent and stubborn about everything. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking unless he was in a bad mood. Of course, once he was angry it would be far too clear what he was thinking. All too often Kinta had no idea what he was getting himself into until Hongou had reached that point.

Whatever Hongou was thinking, Kinta wasn't going to turn up his nose at a home-cooked meal on account of a few vegetables. He rolled up his sleeves and reached for the knife Hongou had left out for him. He picked up a cucumber and eyed it, trying to decide where to start.

"You need to peel that first," Hongou told him. Kinta glanced back, startled, but Hongou wasn't even looking at him.

Fine. Not worth getting riled up over, probably. Kinta spent a minute peeling the cucumber before laying it flat on the cutting board and starting to slice into it. Simple.

"Not like that."

The next thing Kinta knew Hongou was right up behind him, one hand slipping around him to land flat on the counter as a sort of punctuation. He jerked upright, only to collide with Hongou's chest. He occasionally forgot how quickly his sensei could move, right up until he did something like that.

"Like this," Hongou instructed, giving no sign that he noticed Kinta starting against him. He wrested the knife out of Kinta's hand and maneuvered it to neatly slice the cucumber right down the center.

Kinta wasn't really paying attention when Hongou made neat quarters out of the cucumber. He was more interested in the feeling of Hongou at his back, pressing him into the counter without the slightest regard for personal space. All he could think about was how hot and hard Hongou's body was behind him.

The next thing he knew, Hongou's hand lifted and suddenly moved cover his, wrapping around it and guiding it to hold one of the cucumber quarters in place. Kinta watched as Hongou made neat, even slices.

This _had_ to be some kind of seduction, some physical innuendo. This time he was sure Hongou was trying to get him riled up.

He couldn't not respond to this. Kinta twisted around and kissed Hongou square on the mouth. He got his free arm up to grab a handful of Hongou's sweater. His fingers twisted in the soft material as he tried to drag Hongou down to better angle, not that he could make his sensei budge from his position.

Hongou watched him with sharp, half-lidded eyes, making Kinta feel too self-conscious to close his own eyes and lower his guard. That didn't matter. The fact that Hongou was kissing him back, slow and deliberate as anything, finally made Kinta feel confident that he was doing the right thing.

At least he was confident until Hongou broke his mouth away, and asked in that low gravelly voice that made the hairs on the back of Kinta's neck prick up, "You think that's appropriate in the kitchen?"

Kinta couldn't answer with more than a disappointed breath. Hongou had berated him before, asking him how he could possibly survive living by himself with such limited cooking skills, but he hadn't realized his sensei took the subject so seriously. It didn't help that Hongou's angry tone was so close to matching his bedroom voice that Kinta found himself responding as if the growl in his ear was the latter.

When Kinta made a reluctant attempt to turn back to his task he was interrupted by having Hongou drop the knife, grab his chin, and force his head back around for another kiss.

Now Kinta was sure he knew what was on Hongou's mind this time. Everything was there to read in that hard kiss. No need to say, 'I want you' or, 'you aren't going anywhere,' because for once it was plain. When Hongou's fingers worked their way between his, twining their hands together, it only fed the tense knot of desire forming in the pit of Kinta's stomach.

Hongou pulled away with a suddenness that left Kinta disoriented. It feel cold and somehow wrong to not have Hongou pressed into his back.

"You can finish that," was the only comment Hongou gave him at first.

Kinta could only stare in disbelief as Hongou returned to the other side of the narrow kitchen and started stirring at something he had left on the stove with more force than was strictly necessary.

Silence stretched out for a few seconds too many, and then, "If you want to continue after dinner. . . ."

The was all the encouragement Kinta needed to start furiously chopping vegetables. He didn't care about knowing exactly what was on Hongou's mind now. The little he understood was more than enough to guess Hongou's mood, and what he could himself into get if he played it right.


End file.
